


Confessional Bar

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Happy Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking the brothers bond over shared secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional Bar

The air is crisp, chilling Sam’s nose. He tugs Dean closer to him. His brother stumbles over his own feet nearly dragging them both down. Sam feels a little buzzed from the alcohol, just enough to colour his cheeks a dusty pink. Dean is trashed. He is happy and smiling. Sam had walked Charlie back to her room, kissing her cheek before giving her orders to drink some water and sleep. Dean had waddled behind him, cell phone held in his hand as he typed furiously away. Sam feels sorry for the person behind the phone. Dean’s drunk texts are hard to decipher, he gets smiley friendly and talks about nothing at all.

They walk past a small woman. Her long hair swings just above her hips, she skin bronze and beautiful copper eyes. Dean doesn’t even spare her a glance. He keeps on smiling at him phone, his cheeks flushing a darker red.

\------------

Dean doesn’t remember the hotel room being this far away. His feet feel heavy in his boots. He wants to take them off, just be barefoot. Sam had already pulled him to his feet once, telling him he could take them off as soon as they get in their room.

They pass a tiny woman; her hair is like that Tangled chicks. Dean giggles as he thinks of the hairy babies her and Sam would have. He stumbles again; he looks to his feet like they have betrayed him. He used to drink a lot more before purgatory and never get drunk.

His phone buzzes in his hand, Dean feels all fluttery as Cas texts him back. The angel had gotten a new phone last week. Dean had taken him shopping to choose one. The angel hadn’t understood why he needed one when Dean could just pray to him. Dean rolled his eyes at him and told him it because they could talk both ways them, he added a leer making sure Cas knew the benefits of two way conversation. Cas had been remarkably quick to choose a phone after that.

Dean had not expected the angel to get addicted to angry birds, he guesses the guy deserves some downtime after all he has been through. Dean misses Cas even more as the angel texts him a heart.

A guy in the hallway shouts fags at him as he leans into Sam’s arms, angling his phone away from his little brother.

‘I dunno why these people always think we are fuckin'’ Dean slurs. He is the right side of drunk, happy and feeling a little bit invincible. His fingers tingle as he snaps them. Sam snorts.

‘It’s not a bad thing to be gay, you know.’ Sam says, Dean just rolls his eyes at him. ‘Don't be so homophobic, Dean.’

‘I’m not!’ He protests, all effect is lost as he stumbles over his own feet. ‘I just don't like people thinkin’ we are together. It’s gross.’ Dean pulls a face like he just tasted something disgusting. Sam isn’t sure if it a distaste for the idea of their incestuous relations or the mix of coloured shots Dean was downing with Ellie earlier.

We are never going to see them again, why does it matter Anyway you are in love with someone else. Sam replies, dean looms at him with wide eyes, he wobbles a little.

‘Who?’ Deans asks. His arms are sluggish as he tries to raise them; he frowns as Sam makes a frustrated noise at him. If he looks up he will see Sam giving him a bitch face.

‘Cas’ Sam answers, despite being 6.4 Dean still sees his little fifteen year old brother sassing him over breakfast cereals. Sam sighs as Dean flops down on the bed. The pillows bounce slightly as he falls.

‘Oh yeah’ Dean agrees. The buttons on his shirt are different colours, he isn’t sure why they insist on being so difficult to undo.

‘What just like that?’ Sam asks, Dean looks up at him his face morphed into question. Sam frowns,’ no big gay panic, just yeah?’

‘Yeah’ Dean says again, he giggles followed by a hiccough. ‘Cas' is awesome. And pretty too.’ He grins to himself.

Sam laughs Dean looks so earnest in his reply. His brother lays on the bed, his cheeks flushed with a happy grin spread across his cheeks. Sam worried they were never going to have this after Gadreel. He wanted so much to forgive his big brother but he was worried that Dean would never look the same to him. Now he knows that isn’t true. Dean lays on the bed in mismatched socks and a pink umbrella tucked being his ear and Sam loves him more than ever. His brother smiles at him like he did the first time he came home drunk, smelling of cheap whiskey and hickeys all over his neck.

‘Have you told him. He deserves to know.’

Dean rolls his eyes again, how can anyone so clever be so stupid. ‘Duh, we have been together for months.’

‘Oh,’ Sam replies, feeling a little disappointed that they didn't tell him. ‘Since when?’

‘After I got back’ Dean mutters. ‘I don’t like bein’ alone.’ Dean admits quietly. ‘I was lonely.’

‘Dean, I didn’t…’

Dean shake his head. ‘I deserved it.’ Dean sighs, he smiles again, soft and soppy. ‘I love him Sammy, he has pretty eyes like the ocean and when he smiles he gets crinkles by his eyes and he holds my hand under the table. And he is really good with his tongue.’ Dean leers at him, Sam forces back a shiver at thinking of his brother all laid out and screaming the angel’s name.

‘Dean.’ Sam chuckles. ‘Some things I just don’t need to know.’ He is greeted by the sound of soft snores; Dean has turned onto his side, his cheek smushed against the pillow, legs tucked up underneath himself.  Sam grabs a comforter, he throws it over Dean with a goodnight.

Dean mumbles out a thanks as Sam climbs into his own bed.


End file.
